nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Doctor Nastidious
This article is about Doctor Nastidious’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Doctor Nastidious' neutral special originates from The Machine's laser blasts. His side special is from The Machine's charging drill attack and down special is from The Machine's dropping drill attack. His forward tilt is his melee attack in TSA 2 and his down tilt is his crouched projectile attack in TSA 2. Strengths *Neutral special is a projectile that covers a wide range and is fast *Side special is a powerful kill move *Up special has excellent aerial movement and distance *Down special deals high damage *High damage output on aerial attacks *High damage output on most tilts *Fast ground attacks *High jump height *Has a meteor smash: down aerial *Down tilt has great range *Kill moves: forward tilt, side special, down special, up aerial, down aerial, back aerial, back throw, forward throw *Good spacing game *Many moves are disjointed hitboxes, giving them high priority *Good combo game on the ground *Heavyweight, being difficult to launch Weaknesses *Slow on the ground *Poor aerial movement speed *High starting lag on aerial attacks *Smash attacks have generally low damage output *Poor combo throws *Slow pummel *Low grab range *Many kill moves have high starting or ending lag *Poor combo game in the air *Neutral special has low knockback *Side special has high starting lag *Down special is easy to punish if it misses Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Two punches and an uppercut. 3%, 2%, 5% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Does an uppercut. 13% ◾Down Tilt- Doctor Nastidious fires a pistol shot low to the ground. 6% ◾Forward Tilt- A kicking attack, based on his melee attack from TSA2. 14% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Doctor Nastidious swings a laser sword in an arc overhead. 18-25% ◾Forward - A buzzsaw unfolds from his sleeve as he swings it forwards. 15-21% ◾Down - Doctor Nastidious blasts flamethrowers on each side. 18-24% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Spins around with his arms outstretched, hitting with his arms and his trench coat as it flutters out from the spin. 9% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Flamethrowers fold out of his sleeves and he aims them upwards to blast fire above himself. 12% when all hits connect ◾Down aerial - A metal appendage folds out of one sleeve, projects a laser from itself to form a laser sword, and then is slammed downwards. 15% ◾Neutral aerial - Metallic appendages fold out from his sleeves and he spins around to swing them on each side. 8% ◾Forward aerial – Swipes twice with laser blades. 5%, 4% ◾Back aerial - A metal appendage with spinning rotor blades comes out of one sleeve and hits behind himself. 15% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Doctor Nastidious smacks the opponent with his pistol. 3% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Doctor Nastidious throws the opponent away and then snipes them in the air with a laser blast that locks in on the enemy with a reticle. 7% ◾Back Throw- Doctor Nastidious does a backflip, slamming the opponent on the ground behind him, and then blasts the opponent with a flamethrower. 5% ◾Down Throw- Doctor Nastidious shoves the opponent and then shoots them with his handgun. 6% ◾Up Throw- Doctor Nastidious hurls the opponent upwards. 3% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Laser Fire (12%) ◾Side Special- Drill Punch (16%) ◾Up Special- Machine Pack (10%) ◾Down Special- Drill Drop (23%) ◾Super Attack- The Machine (24% from the Machine, 36% from laser) Skins/Costumes Normal- Doctor Nastidious as he normally appears Green- Doctor Nastidious colored completely green and is gooey; reminiscent of Green's idling animation when he mimics the Doctor in Test Subject Arena* Fedora- Doctor Nastidious wearing his fedora; reminiscent of his idling animation in Test Subject Arena 2 The Machine- Dr. Nastidious is colored like The Machine Shadow- Dr. Nastidious' shadow replaces him; reminiscent of the beginning of Test Subject Complete* Black- his clothes are colored black* Blue- his clothes are colored Blue* Mercenary- his skin is colored a bluer color like the Mercenaries'* Taunts Side Taunt: Doctor Nastidious laughs evilly. Up Taunt: Doctor Nastidious crosses his arms as his trench coat billows in the wind Down Taunt: Doctor Nastidious points at a detonator button in his hand and then puts it in his pocket Cheering- puts his arms in the air and dances* PDA Thingy- types something into his PDA Thingy tablet* Clean Glasses- takes off his glasses and wipes them on his coat before replacing them* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2